PJO-HoO One shots
by FierySonOfHephaestus
Summary: Just some one shots I wrote in a note book and converted into a story. More to come!
1. Neyna (NicoReyna)

**A lot of oneshots, yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

It had been a year since the war with Gaea. It had been the same way when Kronos was defeated., the first week everybody was nice. After that, everybody avoided me. I'd been visiting between the two camps, as everybody did now.

Reyna was the only one. The only one who didn't avoid me. She'd given up praetorship and started college in New Rome. We would sit in her apartment and talk.

One day Reyna said, "Nico, how would you like to go out to an Italian restaurant in New Rome?" The thought of Italian food made my small stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten it since the 1940's. "Uh...sure," I answered. She smiled, I couldn't help but do the same.

So I went up to my hotel room in New Rome and put on a black collared shirt wich exposed my pale arms, jeans and _Air Jordans. _I walked ou the door and to Reyna's place. I knocked on her door. She answered dressed in a purple dress barefoot. She then said, "Sorry, I need to pick out shoes. You can sit on my sofa and wait." I sat down as she picked out shoes.

She came out of her room in purple high heels and carrying a black purse. I took her hand akwardly and we walked to the Italian restaurant.

We went to the front desk and Reyna said, "Reservations for Ramìerez-Arellano." The man nodded and took us to our seats, and poured our champagne. We sipped it.

"And your and your meal?" The waiter asked. "I'll have lasanga and the lady will have baked ziti," I told him. He walked away. Reyna and I talked. Not to much about our past because we were both uncomftorable about our past.

Our food came. We ate it. My appetite had gotten bigger since leaving Tartarus. As we ate we were quiet. Once we finished our meals, we got more champagne and then left.

On our way back to her place we talked for what seemed like forever. I had liked our date. Once we rerached her place we went in and sat on her couch watching TV. I had my hand around her with her nuzzeled up to me. I kissed her. It came out of nowhere. Ikissed her again, but with more force. She kissed back. She then had me pinned. She had changed into a t-shirt and yoga pants before sitting down.

She took my shirt off. Our tongues wrestled and my won dominance and I explored her mouth. I peeled her shirt off. I took off her bra. We didn't go any farther. After that makeout session, we fell asleep.

LINE BREAK... MYAAAAAH

I woke up with a topless Reyna on top of me. I got up and wrote a note saying how much fun the night before had been, put my shirt my back on and left.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rating this T since it's not to graphic.<em>**_  
><em>


	2. Jasper

**Heres my JASPER oneshot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

Jason and I where on the subway. We were going to Cony Island. Life was pretty boring for ten years, TEN freaking years. Percy and Annabeth had moved to New Rome, so had Frank and Hazel.

"You okay?" Jason Asked. I must've had a look on my face. "Yeah," I answered. I gave him a small kiss. I had then cuddled up with him. It had been winter time, so it was snowy. The train halted and the driver started to say, "We are having minor difficulties, may take about an hour. We were at a stop in Soho. We got off and took a taxi to Cony Island 'cause I didn't have time for waiting. Well I did, just I'm impatient.

Once we got there we got, well you probably guessed...Cony Island footlong hot dogs. I had cut mine into portions. Not to sound like a pig, but I finished my dog way before Jason finished his.

After that, we went and played fair games. We went to a balloon popping game, which I always suck at. Jason won me a stuffed Pikachu. I carried it around. We got cotton candy. We just walked around holding hands. We decided to ride the Cony Island Rollercoaster.

The line was like a mile long. We just stood in line talking. I hugged him. Soon the line ended and we rode the ride. I almost threw up on Jason, but I held it back until we found the nearest garbage can. We walked around longer. We watched a homless man dance, we left him a $10 bill.

We then went in line for the ferris wheel. Once we got on we talked, and laughed. Soon we were at the top of the wheel. It was awesome.

"Beautiful, right?" Jason asked. I nodded. He kissed me and then got on one knee with a black box in his hand. I gasped and gawked at him. "Piper McLean," he said. "Will you marry me?" I nodded with tears in my eyes and we kissed. It was the perfect proposal.

* * *

><p><strong>Touchin, right? <strong>


End file.
